Now or Never
by NatalieHRose
Summary: Nothing more beautiful than sitting under the moonlight with the one you love. Contestshipping


The sun has gone to a rest, the moon takes his place as the darkness and stars illuminate the sky. In the serenade of the dark sky, the stars are a choir - they are lights that sing in infinite patterns. The sea glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of the pale white moon, reflecting brightly in the calm waters of the sea. The faint wind brushed against the water's surface, the ripples ruffled the stillness, and shattered the reflection.

Upon the primrose sand, the hue as gentle on the eye of a vintage photograph, there is a steady warmth from the grains. With her legs stretched, dusted with sand like flour on a bread, May sits close to the lapping waves. It was the end of yet another Grand Festival. Unfortunately, yet another loss for her.

Light, silent footsteps approached behind her, sinking into the soft sand after each step. "Hey. You okay?" She didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. She stared out into the sea, inhaling deeply and whispered, "Yeah. I'm fine." She turned to look at the familiar face standing beside her, his eyes shut and arms folded across his chest, his emerald hair swaying over his face from the gusts of the gentle wind.

"Why aren't you at the party?" Drew questioned, slowly sitting down beside her. "It's not like you at all to miss out the celebration - especially when there's food."

"I just wanted to be alone for awhile, to think." May studied his face closely, wondering what was on his mind, knowing that he's not one to express his true feelings to anyone. "How are you doing? After the loss." she muttered.

Instead of responding, he turned to face her. His lips stretched into a smile, but didn't quite reach his eyes. They were lit with sadness, and the forced expression of the contrary on his mouth would have looked comical if it didn't make her heart heavy. She was sure his expression almost mirrored hers. He heaved out a long sigh and looked down.

"What are your plans after this, May?" He asked back, avoiding her question.

May hesitated. Truth is, she had not thought about it till now. She was going to train harder, of course, and work towards her dream of being a Top Coordinator. But aside from that, she didn't know what was her next plan.

"I dont know, to be honest. I might go back home and spend some time with my family," she replied. "I could train with my Dad and improve on my battling style. Maybe even get my know-it-all brother to help me abit."

Drew chuckled. "Sounds good."

Silence followed as they watch over the night sky, the waves of the sea glistening under the moonlight, they were a-glitter like curved scales. "Beautiful, isnt it?" Her voice pierced the silence.

He nodded, "Yeah, it is." He sneaked a glance at her. Her face was plastered with a smile, the prettiest one he'd seen in a while. He was glad that she had put her loss at the back of her mind - for now at least.

There was nothing more magical than gazing at the beautiful night sky, with the most important girl he truly cared about, the one he was in love with. He cherished these moments dearly, the ones where just the two of them are alone together, moments like now. They were indeed rare, due to the fact that most of the time they were constantly throwing playful banter and teases to each other. But, they got more closer as time passes. Flirting with each other was also common recently, however, both of them were too blind to notice it. True, they were rivals after all so the thought of taking things to the next level never surfaced.

"Aren't you going back to the party, Drew?" she asked. "Or do some training?" She regretted her question immediately, afraid that he would leave now. She wasn't going to admit it, but she loved it whenever he was around. His presence never failed to lift her spirits - if you exclude his annoying side that is. Still, she enjoyed talking to him and was eternally grateful for this bond that they have created. She wasn't quite sure what, but it was special.

He smiled faintly. "Later. I want to stay here and spend more time with you." His reply caught her by surprise. She turned to the side to avert her gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away. He grabbed her hands that were resting on her lap and intertwined their fingers together, causing her to turn and face him. She could feel the heat growing stronger in her cheeks. By now, they must be beyond an attractive rosiness.

Drew smirked. It was now or never, he couldn't resist it any longer.

He stared into her ocean blue eyes and cupped her face gently. He smiled and slowly leaned into her, pressing his lips against hers. It was soft and gentle, maybe there's no fireworks or sparks but it's better than that - it's a wave of warmth that fills him up, spilling out from his heart. May reciprocated, deepening the kiss. His hand drifted to her waist, settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection, moving her hand there, running through his soft hair with the other. His breathing quickened as did hers.

As they broke the kiss and pulled away, she saw his eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile and she couldn't help but smile back. She pressed her forehead against his, her heart pounding in her chest. His warm breath danced on the surface of her lips.

Drew's blush burned through his cheeks - the kind that shows the soul, the sort that showed the softness in the eyes and the delicate sweetness within. He caressed her cheeks softly as they locked eyes.

"Drew..." May whispered. "You sure know how to get a girl's heart racing."

Drew smirked, flicking his hair. "Took you long enough to admit it." He wrapped his hands around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulders and sighed - a contented one.

Well, there were many moments that he cherished, but this one in particular, was one he will never forget, hoping it could last forever. And as for her, she wished that this bond that they shared will continue to grow stronger.

Thank you for reading! Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
